supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin (Between Angels and Demons)
Sin is the third White-Eyed Demon created by Lucifer, with Lilith, and Ardat being older than her. Sin is solely responsible for corrupting humanity so that more damned souls can go to Hell. History Sin was one of the first humans to be tortured in Hell. Sin, along with his older and younger brothers, tortured many damned souls. She eventually learned to manipulate human morale to drag more doomed souls to hell. Sin terrified many humans and caused them to be corrupted by the seven specific sins she embodied. She continued to do her special work, but eventually humanity began to expand in its growing population, so it split into seven fragments to cover more areas. Eventually, all fragments were banished back to Hell until a Devil's Gate was opened, releasing all seven fragments. Three were killed while the other four were exorcised. Although it might seem that the Seven were defeated, in fact, the three dead Sins simply rallied and merged once more as Sin. Powers and Abilities *'Demonic Possession': She often possessed humans to manifest. Their vessels tended to be young white women. *'Immortality': Sin was one of the first humans to live and be tortured and could live indefinitely, thousands of years old. *A'dvanced Immunity': As one of the oldest and most powerful demons, Sin cannot be killed or harmed by the basic weaknesses of ordinary demons. She cannot be killed by the Demon Killing Knife, which only causes some degree of discomfort. She may continue to move if struck by Devil's trap bullets, although a trap itself may stop her, however it will eventually release itself. *'Super Strength': It increases the physical strength of your vessel to a superhuman level, to a much greater extent than most demons. She was able to dominate humans, demons and even certain angels easily. She is one of the strongest demons in history. *'Advanced Telekinesis': She could move people and objects using only her mind. She was very skilled at this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restricting them so that they could not even ask for help. She is one of the most powerful telekinetics. *'Pyrokinesis': It can generate and manipulate enough fire to destroy entire buildings in seconds. *'Advanced Teleportation': She could travel instantly from place to place, including hell and earth, without occupying the intermediate space. *'Weather Manipulation': As large masses of demons can, the presence of Sin alone can cause storms, large temperature fluctuations and sudden gusts of wind. *'Super Senses': *'Flight': When in his demonic form, Sin could fly. *'Advanced Biokinesis': Sin has demonstrated the ability to psychically injure humans and monsters by inducing fatal internal bleeding and serious damage with a mere sheen. *'Advanced Demonic White Light': Sin is capable of emitting a white light of demonic nature from the palm of your hands that can eradicate weak individuals and even hurt weaker angels. *'Sin induction': Sin is also capable of affecting the morality of humans through the sins it represents. It can make a group of people fill with anger to the point of killing each other. Their powers can also affect hybrids. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Demon-Killing Knife': Although this knife cannot kill Sin, it can cause discomfort and pain. *'Devil Trap': Devil Trap can trap Sin for a short time. However, the bullet version does not have any effect on it. **'Devil's trap bullets': Capable of trapping her momentarily. However, she was capable of forcefully ejecting the bullet afterwards. *'Exorcism' *'Demon Curing Ritual' Killing Weapons, Rituals and Spells *'The First Blade': The First Blade can kill almost anything. *'Archangel Blade': Archangel Blades can kill any demon, including Sin. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill anything except Primordial Entities. *'Death's Scythe': *'Hand of God' *'Lance of Michael' Beings *'Cain': The Father of Murder is stronger than most White-Eyed Demons, including Sin. *'Lilith': Lilith is the most powerful demon ever and can kill any demon. *'God': God can destroy Sin without effort. *'Archangels': Archangels can kill Sin without any effort. Category:White-Eyed Demons (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Seven Deadly Sins (Between Angels and Demons)